


Dance Connection

by saturn_shumba



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturn_shumba/pseuds/saturn_shumba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Helga grabbed Gerald's tie and pulled him to his feet.  "Let's dance."</i> A post-Jungle Movie story about the most important thing of all: friendship. Also, dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Connection

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more Helga/Gerald friendship stories in the world.

Life was good for Helga G. Pataki.

Really good. In fact, life was so good, Helga almost felt like skipping down the hall towards her locker. She didn't, of course, but only because she saw Harold up ahead and knew that if he saw her skipping he would be forced to mock her and then she would be forced to punch him. And Helga G. Pataki was cutting back on punching people.

Helga walked up to her locker and opened it. A small note fell out onto the floor. She bent down and picked it up, opening it slowly.

_Helga,_

_Gonna be a little late meeting you today—Phoebe and I are doing some last minute research for our science project in the library. I'll be there soon._

_Yours,_

_Arnold_

Helga almost clutched the note to her chest and sighed dreamily, but she could still see Harold out of the corner of her eye so she refrained. She had plenty of time to gush later. She had all the time in the world to gush.

Arnold was _finally_ hers. She'd won his heart and he loved her back. Who knew the jungle of San Lorenzo could be so romantic? Life really _was_ good.

Since Harold was out of earshot, she allowed herself to let out a small, excited giggle. Helga tucked the note back into her locker. Forget waiting. She would just go to the library and wait for Arnold there. She closed her locker door and walked towards the library.

On her way there, she passed by a poster promoting the Sadie Hawkins Dance on Friday. She stopped and looked at the poster carefully. There was a drawing of a girl in pigtails shyly holding out a daisy towards a blushing boy. _Girls, don't miss your chance!_ was written below the image.

Helga smiled to herself. One year ago, she would've been scheming on how to take Arnold to the dance. There would've been blackmail involved. Possibly some threats too. And then, when she finally achieved her goal, she would've kept Arnold at arms distance to save face in front of her classmates.

And all that would've been the best time _ever_.

Well, Helga was ten now and she knew that things could be even better than that. She knew exactly how it would play out: she'd ask Arnold if any girls asked him to the dance yet, and he would sigh dramatically and say he did get some offers but the girl he really wanted to go with hadn't asked him. And Helga would pat his shoulder comfortingly and say "Well, since your dream girl didn't ask you...you can come with me. I guess."

And he would elbow her playfully and say he'd be honored to be her pity date. And she'd elbow him back and say that he'd be the best pity date ever. And they'd continue elbowing each other playfully until Arnold would grab her forearm and pull her in...

"Daydreaming about Arnold again?"

Helga whipped around. Gerald was standing behind her giving her a look that was both amused and disgusted. Mostly disgusted.

Helga held her head high. "I don't have to answer that."

Gerald groaned, running a hand over his face. "You two...you're both killing me."

Helga sneered at him. "Good," she said, sticking out her tongue. He stuck his tongue out at her. She glared at him. He glared back.

They stood there glaring at each other for a full minute.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Gerald-o?"

"You're right...I have much better people to talk to." Helga growled. "I'm going to the library to meet Phoebe."

Helga frowned. " _I'm_ going to the library. To meet Arnold."

"You can't. I said I'd go there first."

"What, do you have some sort of claim on the library?"

Gerald crossed his arms. "I'm not going there if you're going there."

"Neither am I."

The glared at each other again, unmoving.

Helga sighed, exasperated. "Okay, Gerald-o, this is ridiculous. I'm going to the library"--he opened his mouth to protest--"and YOU are going to wait for Phoebe by her locker. Deal?"

"Fine."

They stood their ground for another minute before turning to go in their separate directions.

Helga stomped towards the library. Ugh. Why in the world was Arnold best friends with that jerk?

* * *

Helga spotted Arnold and Phoebe immediately. They were the only two in the library, sitting with their backs to the library's front doors. She started to skip towards them (no Harold to see her now) and then stopped suddenly. She ducked behind one of the bookshelves and then peered around to look at the pair.

Arnold and Phoebe were laughing. Just…laughing. They looked completely at ease.

Helga gave them a wistful smile. Seeing them together, so relaxed, having fun...she was so happy that they got along. That they were comfortable together. That they could just sit and laugh together.

They were polar opposite of her and Gerald.

She turned away from the pair and fished her locket out. "Oh, Arnold! Sometimes I forget just how noble you really are. You never say that the rift between Gerald and I bothers you, yet I know it must. You just accept it and soldier on, determined to make the best of the situation." Helga stopped when she heard Arnold and Phoebe pushing in their chairs. She ducked further back between the shelves so they wouldn't see her. She watched them walk out, smiling and laughing.

Once they were gone, Helga stepped out into the open. She looked at her locket lovingly. "Despair no longer, my beloved. Because I, Helga G. Pataki, vow to close this gap between Gerald and me so that we can be friends the way you and my dear Phoebe are friends." She tucked her locked away. "But how?"

Helga heard familiar wheezing behind her. Since she was on a no punching policy, she settled for a scowl. "What, Brainy?"

He didn't say anything. He pointed to a poster hanging up next to the library doors. A poster where a pigtailed girl was holding out a daisy towards...Helga's heart sank.

"I hate your good ideas, Brainy."

"Uh...sorry."

* * *

They were all standing in front of her locker, talking happily. She knew Phoebe hadn't asked him yet; Helga was planning on going over to Phoebe's house tonight to discuss options on how she could best phrase the question.

"You can do this, Helga ol' girl. Do it. For Arnold."

She took a deep breath and marched towards them. They all looked towards her. Arnold smiled happily, reaching out to take her hand. Helga wanted nothing more than to grab it (for moral support at the very least) but she needed to do this on her own. She ignored his outstretched hand and locked eyes with Gerald, who was giving her a sour look.

Arnold tilted his head quizzically (and adorably). Crap, he'd picked up on something _already_. He was opening his mouth to ask what was wrong. Do it now, Helga!

"Helga, are you oka--"

"Gerald, will you go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with me?"

And there it was. Out in the open.

She kept her eyes on Gerald. Gerald, who's mouth was hanging open.

Out of the corner of her eye, she registered the shocked and hurt expressions of Phoebe and Arnold. And then, slowly, she saw a smile spread across Arnold's face. He laced his fingers with Helga's, squeezing her hand lightly before letting go. Helga relaxed a little. She gave a quick glance towards Phoebe, who was beaming happily, her hands clasped in front of her.

Helga looked back towards Gerald. The adrenalin rush from pleasing the two people she loved most gave her confidence.

"Well? What's it gonna be, Tall Hair boy?"

Gerald finally closed his mouth. He looked from Arnold, to Phoebe, and back to Helga. She raised her chin slightly, smirking. Gerald narrowed his eyes.

"I accept," he said in a hard voice. Phoebe let out a high pitched squeal of joy.

"I'll pick you up at 7," Helga responded, her voice matching his hard tone.

"Don't be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Phoebe turned towards Arnold. "Since your girlfriend already has a date, Arnold, would you mind going to the dance with me?"

Arnold smiled at Phoebe warmly. "Of course." He turned towards Helga and Gerald who were still locked in a glare standoff. "You guys can meet up with us at the dance. It'll be fun."

"Yeah, buddy," Gerald growled out, still staring at Helga, "It's gonna be the best time ever."

* * *

Helga pulled at the hem of her blue dress nervously. She reached out for the doorbell, hesitated, then firmly pressed her finger against the button.

She heard loud thumping noises from within before the door opened. A girl in a pink dress held out a tiny raygun towards Helga.

"Identify yourself!" she demanded.

"Timberly! That is not how we talk to guests!" Mrs. Johanssen appeared around the corner and yanked the raygun out of her hands.

"Aw, but Moooom! She could be an alien in disguise! She could eat Gerald's brains!"

Helga smiled. "I don't think Gerald has enough brains for me to eat."

Timberly looked back at Helga, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She shook her head, giving Helga a serious look. "You promise you won't eat Gerald's brains?"

"I promise."

"Cross your heart and hope to die?"

Helga crossed her heart. "Stick a needle in my eye."

Timberly smiled. "Okay! Mom, can I have my raygun back?"

Mrs. Johanssen handed the toy back to her daughter and she took off.

"Sorry about that Helga. Why don't you come inside? You look absolutely lovely, dear."

Helga blushed. "Thanks, Mrs. Johanssen."

Mrs. Johanssen turned towards the staircase. “Gerald! Your date's here!"

Gerald stomped down the stairs loudly. He was wearing black dress pants with a white buttoned up shirt and a light blue tie. Mrs. Johanssen reached for Gerald and straightened his tie. "You look very nice, honey. And look, your tie matches Helga's dress! How adorable!"

Gerald cringed. "Mom...we're _not_ adorable."

Helga scoffed. "Well you're not, at least."

Gerald whipped his head around and glared at her. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I can't believe you."

"I can't believe _you_."

"Shut up."

" _You_ shut up."

Mrs. Johanssen laughed. "Alright you two, knock it off. I want to get a picture of a _happy_ couple. Go and stand by the wall. Gerald, put your arm around Helga's shoulder."

Gerald crossed his arms. "No way."

Helga started to nod in agreement...before she realized she'd be agreeing with Gerald. No, she couldn't do that.

But she could keep Gerald on his toes.

Helga looped her arm through Gerald's and rested her head on his shoulder, smiling broadly.

Gerald looked over at her in shock. "What are you--" He was cut off by the flash of his Mom's camera.

"Mom! I wasn't ready!"

Mrs. Johanssen checked the viewfinder of her digital camera. "Don't worry baby, it turned out fine. And so cute too! Thank you, Helga."

Gerald groaned. Helga beamed.

* * *

Helga’s little rush of confidence at Gerald's house died once they got to the dance. Seeing all those couples together dancing, having fun...and then being expected to do that with Gerald...

No. Way.

Thankfully, Gerald seemed to be following her train of thought. Once they walked through the doors they both made a beeline for the row of chairs against the wall and had been sitting there, one seat apart, for about thirty minutes.

Helga slumped down into her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked over at Gerald. He was rolling up the sleeves of his white button up.

Helga looked back out onto the dance floor. Every times she saw a flash of blond hair, she'd perk up, but the blond never turned out to be _her_ blond.

Helga sighed dramatically. Where was Arnold? Was she really early, or was he really late?

"Well, I'll be. Sid, look, Gerald and Helga sittin' together."

Gerald and Helga both looked up. Sid and Stinky were standing in front of them, smirking.

"You're absolutely right, Stinky. Gerald and Helga. Sitting together. At a dance. Boy howdy."

Gerald threw his arms up. "We're a seat apart!"

They ignored him and focused on Helga. "So, Helga," Sid said, crossing his arms across his chest, "Why did you ask Gerald to the dance instead of Arnold?"

"Yeah, why didja do that Helga? You're not having some sort of secret affair with Gerald, are ya?"

"I bet she is Stinky. I bet she got bored with Arnold and decided to move onto his best friend. Poor Arnold."

Helga looked down at her lap.

"Yup. Although I bet he's glad to be rid of her. She's right nasty sometimes."

Helga clenched her fists, her eyes still focused on her lap.

"Bow howdy, that's the truth. Gerald, you better be careful with this one. She'll break your bones _and_ your heart."

Gerald cleared his throat nervously. "Uh, guys, thanks for your concern, but--"

"It's okay, Gerald." Helga looked up and gave Gerald a small smile.

She stood up and walked towards Stinky and Sid, resting one hand on each of their shoulders.

"Well, boys, you got me. I _did_ get tired of Arnold. But I didn't just move onto his best friend. Oh, no. No-no-no-no-no." She let out a small laugh.

"I'm actually working my way through our entire 5th grade class. So once I'm done breaking Gerald's heart _and_ bones"--she tightened her grip on their shoulders--"You're _next_."

Sid and Stinky recoiled from her grasp immediately. "Uh, well, that's nice Helga, but um, there's something over there that we need to be doing. Right, Stinky?"

"Right, Sid."

They both backed away slowly, before turning around and breaking out into a full sprint out of the gym.

"Yeah, you better run! My love is strong! STRONG ENOUGH TO CRUSH YOU INTO A LOVE PASTE!" Helga smirked, dusted off her hands, and plopped back down into her seat.

Gerald nodded at her. "Impressive, Pataki."

"Thanks, Gerald-o."

* * *

Ten minutes after Helga's little confrontation with Sid and Stinky, she saw Arnold.

It was like something out of a movie: she looked up slowly towards the dance floor just as the crowd parted and there he was, dancing with Phoebe to some upbeat pop song.

He looked absolutely _heavenly_. His outfit was identical to Gerald's except he wore a green tie. It matched his eyes.

And it matched Phoebe's dress, too.

Helga looked over at Gerald. He was looking off towards the snack table. Helga looked back towards the dance floor, at Arnold and Phoebe, then back to Gerald.

She stood up abruptly, her chair scooting backwards. Gerald looked up at her. Helga grabbed his tie and pulled him to his feet.

"Let's dance."

"Uh, Helga--"

Helga ignored him. She dragged him by the tie out to the dance floor, his shoes squeaking noisily as they slid across the floor.

She pulled Gerald well out of sight of Arnold and Phoebe. She wanted them to find her naturally. She wanted them to be pleased with how well she was getting on with Gerald. She let go of Gerald's tie and turned around to face him. He was rubbing his neck. She grabbed his hand and his head shot up.

This was it. Helga took one step--

The upbeat pop song ended. A slow one took its place. Immediately, the couples around them started to pull each other closer.

Helga scrunched her eyes shut, still holding onto Gerald's hand.

An upbeat pop song? She could do that. But there was no way she could do a slow dance. It would be way too...romantic.

But she had to do it. For Phoebe. For Arnold.

Helga opened her eyes and fixed her gaze on her shoes. She took a couple of deep breaths. She looked up slowly and met Gerald's eyes.

His eyes were scrunched shut. Puzzled, she gently squeezed his hand to get his attention. His eyebrows flicked up for a split second, registering that he at least felt her signal squeeze. He took a deep breath, opened his eyes and locked eyes with Helga.

He looked absolutely mortified. And yet, there was this... _determination_ in his eyes. He was still holding onto her hand, even though it looked like it was killing him to do so.

Helga looked down at their linked hands--and then burst out laughing.

Gerald looked offended, but she couldn't stop. She tried to pause long enough to explain why she was laughing, but whenever she managed to suck in enough air to do so she would glance at their (still) linked hands and laugh even harder.

Eventually, Gerald started chuckling, and soon enough they were both laughing hysterically. Finally, their laughter subsided into occasional giggles.

She looked at Gerald and grinned. He grinned back.

And right then, she knew they would never have the sweet relationship that Arnold and Phoebe had. But it was dumb to strive for that, anyway. Dumb to force something when her and Gerald were actually turning out pretty okay.

Helga smiled inwardly. _Really_ okay.

Helga let go of Gerald's hand and motioned towards the snack table. "C'mon, Gerald-o. Let's see their spread. I could eat a horse."

"Lead the way, Pataki."

* * *

"Wait--so you _really_ caught Big Caesar?"

"Yep. But Arnold wanted to let him go."

"Sheesh. Why am I not surprised?"

"I know. I told him--fame, fortune--but he wasn't hearing any of it."

"Do-gooder geek."

Gerald gave her a smug look. "You love it, though, don't you?"

"...Shut up."

Suddenly, the overhead lights flickered on. Helga looked around, surprised. The dance was over. They were the last couple in the building.

Helga stood up, rubbing her arm nervously. "Oh! Guess we lost track of the time..."

Gerald stood up as well. "Yeah." He shuffled his feet awkwardly. "I guess time flies...when you're having fun." He gave Helga a small smile.

Helga rolled her eyes, but smiled back. "You always this corny, Gerald?"

He took a step towards her and elbowed her side. "Yep. Get used to it."

Helga elbowed him back. "Already am. C'mon. I'll walk you home."

He looped his arm through hers. "Such a fine lady."

"...Doofus."

* * *

Helga walked Gerald right up to his front door. He reached into his pocket for his keys.

"Well, this is it."

Helga clasped her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Yup."

"Well, goodnight then."

"Night."

They stood there for a moment in awkward silence. Then, Helga rushed forward and kissed him on the cheek.

Gerald stared at her, wide eyed. "What was that for?"

Helga looked at the ground. "You know...because you're okay...and stuff." She looked up and gave him a sly smirk. "Also so you can scare Sid and Stinky by telling them I gave you the kiss of death."

Gerald laughed. "You're a bold kid, Helga."

"Don't I know it."

"See you around."

"Bye." Helga watched Gerald walk inside, then started her walk home. Halfway there, she changed course and headed towards the Boarding House.

* * *

She'd been sitting on Arnold's bed for a good twenty minutes before he finally walked through the door. She laughed when she saw what he was wearing.

"You really like those teddy bear pj's don’t you?"

Arnold jumped back, tripping over his feet and falling face first onto the floor. He looked up at her; she was still sitting calmly on his bed. "Helga! You scared me!"

She tilted her head. "I did? Wow, I had no idea. I mean, I thought you just ate the floor because you liked doing stuff like that."

Arnold groaned and rolled over onto his back. She got up and bent down over him.

"Sorry," she said, smiling apologetically.

He searched her eyes before placing two fingers against his mouth, smiling slightly.

Helga smiled back and knelt down. She moved his fingers aside and pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss. She laid down next to him. "We forgot to meet up at the dance."

"We did."

"Did you have fun with Phoebe?"

"Yeah. Did you have fun with Gerald?"

"Yeah, if you can believe it."

"I can."

They laid there in silence. Helga looked over at him. "Just how happy are you right now?"

He looked back at her. "Over the moon."

She scooted closer to him. Arnold wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Helga sighed contentedly.

"Oh, by the way...I kissed Gerald."

" _What_?"

Helga laughed.


End file.
